A micromanipulation system consisting of an inverted microscope, two micromanipulators and video equipment necessary for the recording and analysis of data has recently been acquired. This system will be used to investigate the instrinsic material properties of red cell membrane, such as the elastic shear modulus, area compressibility modulus, membrane viscosity, ect., and large lipid vesicles using micropipette aspiration and flow channel techniques.